


W4NTED

by AngelicEclair



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Concert Bathroom Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: Wrench and The Reader are crushing on each other.
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Female Character(s), Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Reader, Wrench (Watch Dogs)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	1. Cryptojacking

"No, no, no, no! " Two angry dashes flickered on Wrench's visor as he pounded his fist on the table, rattling a nearly-empty can of energy drink, loose tools, and screws as his character's limp body ragdolled across his screen. He was a sour sport when it came to gaming. 

"(Y/N), are you seeing this shit? Three DPS and no healer! Might as well leave now We got a good two rounds in, I'm calling it quits." He sulked, not bothering to pick up the screws that had clattered onto the ground.

"No way! I didn't work a double shift yesterday to have today off and play a measly two rounds, _Ranch!_ " (Y/N) ranted as her fingers danced across the keys skillfully.

"Alright, alright. Hey, I'll suck it up, but you're gonna have to go healer this time."

(Y/N) huffed in mock annoyance. "Fine."

In the spawn room, Wrench's character made a beeline for (Y/N) 's and began hopping up and down in front of her excitedly. (Y/N) snorted, doing the same. Getting bold, Wrench began spinning his mouse around, making his avatar flail at lighting speed. Until his elbow collided with the can on the table and sent it careening to the floor, leaving behind a spray of concerningly-bright drink.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed. (Y/N) could only laugh as she imagined what he had done, hearing him sling his headset down and scuff off heatedly.

The muffled clamoring of hands on a headset signaled to (Y/N) that Wrench had finally returned.

 _"Hgh..."_ He groaned irritably, except it didn't sound nearly as annoyed as he had intended. A surprising pang of desire resonated beneath (Y/N) 's belly button at the unintentionally pornographic groan. It was like pouring hot water over an itch. In that instance, (Y/N) imagined Wrench's long, slapdash tattooed arms on either side of her body as he rutted like a furiously-aroused dog. She wondered if he was vocal, and if so, would he make wanton noises. Chills rippled across the expanse of her unsuspecting skin, and she shivered down into her chair. A cold, guilty feeling burrowed into her gut. He was a friend, she shouldn't be thinking such ribald thoughts about him.

"You okay over there?" (Y/N)'s ears perked, then began to prickle with warmth as she became flushed. Wrench sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm good!" (Y/N) lied as she scrambled out of the spawn room to join Wrench on the point.

"Then let's get the lead out! The match started already."

Ambling to the point, Wrench was already wreaking havoc on the enemy team.

"Yeah, suck it!" Wrench howled. (Y/N) rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop her smile from growing.

"Shouldn't you try and keep it down a little?"

"No way, I'm totally alone."

"Okay," She laughed, despite the nagging at her loins. It was going to be impossible to concentrate on the game while being so terribly excited. Then, a horrible, no-good, awful idea popped into her head, and she took a deep breath to keep the mortification at bay.

"I have to run to the lady's room. Be back in a little bit."

"Don't shit yourself before you get there." 

"Shut up!" (Y/N) squawked before muting her mic and setting her headset down beside her gently glowing keyboard. 

She stood in the middle of her room, wondering how long she had kept her lewd thoughts about Wrench sealed up.

In a huff, she collapsed back on her bed and reached across to her nightstand for her phone, tapping the texting app hesitantly. She thumbed down past two conversations, hovering above her log with Wrench. Her eyes flitted past the litany of outdated memes before beginning to tap out a message.

(Y/N): Okay, I actually didn't need to go to the bathroom.

Wrench: U goin to eat? I may pop in some pizza rolls if u are.

Surely, he could manage to find something better to eat than frozen pizza rolls.

'No...'

'What's wrong?'

'I hope this doesn't creep you out, but earlier, you made a sound that was...'

'Was...?'

'Hot...It was hot, okay?'

'So, what ur telling me is, ur all hot and bothered now? ;3'

'Something like that...'

In the neon-throbbing Hackerspace, Wrench sat alone, flustered but delighted at the sudden turn of events. Despite wanting to engage, he didn't know how to deal with the situation, and his anxiety screamed at him to defuse the tension with jokes. 

'So, you want me to stick my flash drive in your USB port?'

'Wrench!!!' (Y/N) tossed her phone to the side and covered her scalding face with her slightly-cooler hands and awaited the next chirp from her phone.

'Am I gonna have to wear a Firewall with u? I mean, Trojans are malicious. ^o~'

He was insufferable.

'Hmm... I think I'll need to take a look at that backdoor.'

'You're killing me.' 

'Wait, I got another one! Are ur pants a compressed file? Because I'd love to unzip them.' 

'You are a nightmare to deal with, you know?'

'U love it!'

Blood thumped in (Y/N) 's ears as the minutes passed by.

'Can I see u???'

She stared at the reply bubble until her eyes burned. Blinking away the blurriness, she drew in a shaky breath and dashed out a reply, sending it before she could think more sensibly about the situation: 'Only if I get to see you too.'

'Deal.'

(Y/N) gulped hard and ambled to her bathroom across the hall. To hide away her messy bath, she pulled the shower curtain shut and stood in front of the mirror insecurely. 

Was she really about to send Wrench a nude? 

Her heart stuttered as she remembered the last time they met at the laser tag place, and he won her a stuffed bear from the rickety claw machine in the lobby before they left. And the time he picked her up at a house party she didn't feel comfortable at. And when they bought cheese fries to split, and he pretended to eat them along with her.

Would this split-second decision ruin a special friendship?

She pulled up her shirt. 

Should she tease him in her frilliest bra and panties, or would he be more appreciative of just simply lifting up her t-shirt and flashing her bare breasts? Well, he was a simple guy.

She tilted back and forth, trying to get the best angle of her breasts, then stopped defeatedly. 

'Should the light stay on or off? Should I clean my mirror first?'

Her phone dinged, instantly washing her in a cold clamminess, akin to stage-fright. As she picked it off the counter, she noticed it was only a comment on one of her posts and not a text.

(Y/N) shoved her sweatpants down her hips, leaving the band covering her pubic mound. After swishing her phone back and forth, trying to find an acceptable position, she finally settled on one and clicked. The pretend 'clunk' of the stutter was defeating. (Y/N) reviewed the just-snapped photo, making sure everything was in order. Then sent it to Wrench, but not after quadruple-checking that it was him and not a work friend or the like. She didn't trust herself to not do something catastrophically-embarrassing. Rushing back to her bedroom like she was racing away from a hot grenade, (Y/N), she let herself fall against her pillows and lay in agonizing wait.

Her eyes snapped open at the buzz beside her body. Sweaty hands scrambled for her phone.

'Ffffuck...Ur hotter than my pizza rolls.'

'Wrench, I thought you were gonna send me something too, but you went ahead and made your pizza rolls?'

'I was waiting on u! I'm taking something now, cool it. ~.^'

(Y/N) let out a sigh of relief. Despite his childish way of relating her to pizza rolls, Wrench liked the picture. Wrench thought she was 'hot.' (Y/N)'s heart felt like a carelessly shaken can of soda.

Spreading her legs apart slightly, she began slowly grinding her lower half into her bed idly, growing desperate for stimulation, but not wanting to indulge until she saw the promised picture.

In the darkness of her room, snapshots of Wrench appeared behind her eyelids. She thought about the way his Adam's apple bulged beneath his anarchy neck tattoo. She thought about his devil may care swagger and the tenderness that lay hidden beneath it. He was a bad boy with a good heart; she was fully attracted to him without even seen his face.

She slid her hand down her sweatpants and beneath her panties, feeling how wet she had grown in anticipation.

(Y/N)'s finger darted to the attached photo to open it. Wrench's cock was a lot bigger than she was expecting. It was weighty, with a thick, lightly veined shaft and a frenum piercing glinting just below the red, swollen head. The idea of Wrench having gone to a tattoo shop to get his cock pierced made (Y/N) 's clit beat with arousal. She knew that certain piercings increased a partner's stimulation and briefly wondered if he got it for that reason or as a cherry on top of his untouchable punk aesthetic.

Her eyes glazed over as she stared unblinkingly at the picture and rubbed herself with the force and speed of someone who had been chastised for years. But it wasn't enough.

In a bold move, (Y/N) tapped the 'call' button and held the phone to her ear. The ringing made her feet cold, and her insides tangle.

He picked up, but he didn't answer. She could hear the rustling of fabric and the wet slide of a hand up and down a hot shaft. It sounded impossible wet like he had used lotion or some other lubricant.

"Wrench..."

 _"Ffffuck..."_ His groan was nearly undetectable (Y/N) wondered if she had imagined it. Collecting himself, Wrench cleared his throat, which came out as a distorted crackle. "Yeah, babe?" 

'Babe.' She could only whimper in response. He sounded as chipper as ever, but breathy as if he had just outrun the cops.

"I really want you." She admitted, feeling faint at her own confession.

"I want you too..." For once, Wrench sounded serious, and for a moment, his obvious stroking picked up.

"Are you all wet for me?" Though it didn't come across, Wrench was nervous, feeling like he would leap up at the sound of a pin dropping.

(Y/N) felt hotness unfold in her chest and curled a finger up inside her plushness and shivered. He had not touched her, but (Y/N) squirmed as if it was his long, agile finger inside her—the same fingers that had accidentally brushed over her knuckles when presenting her with the stuffed toy he won for her from the barely-functioning claw machine. 

She remembered, wanting to kiss him then. It was a fleeting thought, but she had imagined what it would have felt like. Soft, chaste, warm, and plush, but she doubted he would ever take his mask off. So, she settled for standing a little closer to him. He smelled faintly musky. She made sure their elbows touched "accidentally" a few times. The passing contact did not sate her, but no, she didn't have a crush. No, she certainly didn't desire him. 

He was 'Ranch' in her phone. He should be a brother figure by this point, but there she was with her finger frantically seeking the deliciously rough patch inside her, humiliating herself with the 'squish.'

"Have you thought about me before...about us...?"

"Getting nasty? Yeah," he admitted, with an overly confident lilt to his tone. "Just didn't want to ruin things, but yeah, I have imagined fucking you over the arcade cabinets before. Just a few times."

Briefly, (Y/N) construed an image Wrench doing just that. The arcade was unrealistically empty, Wrench had her bent over one of the cabinets, her feet ground into the cheesy stars and planets carpet, her sweaty hands gripping the joysticks for dear life as he pounded her cunt, their bodies glowing under the blacklights overhead.

"This is weird!" (Y/N) giggled breathlessly as she began encircling her clit again, with the added slickness from the dip in her hole.

"Wait, like or Eraserhead-weird The Human Centipede 3-weird?

_"What?"_

"Is it like good, artistic, slightly creepy-weird, or has no reason to exist and leaves a bad taste in your mouth-weird?"

Leave it to Wrench to bring up two gut-knotting disturbing movies while trying to have phone sex.

"It's good weird." (Y/N) she assured.

"Good," His synthesized voice lowered dramatically. "Because I'm finding this incredibly arousing." His mask winked at no one.

The punk smeared bubbles of precum down and around the bulbous tip of his cock. He guided it down the prominent vein on his shaft on his way to give his balls a tight squeeze, staving off a load of cum. 

(Y/N) toes flared as she neared electrifying orgasm.

"Are you getting there, because I really don't want to be the first one to blow, you know?"

(Y/N) smiled genuinely despite her sweaty face, messy hair, legs spread, massaging her little bud into submission.

"Y-yeah...Just a bit more..."

 _"Hgh..."_ There was _that_ sound again. A bolt of desire skewered (Y/N), and her hips began twitching upwards and rolling, standing on the edge of the glorious meltdown.

"I wanna see more of you," Wrench continued. "I wanna see that cute pussy ." 

(Y/N)'s hand gripped the sheets as her body went rigid, and sparks popped all over her blurred vision. Her yelp melted into a warm, rolling moan, which was snapped Wrench's resolve in half.

Spurts of hot cum dribbled down Wrench's squeezing fist as he came with a sudden throaty groan. (Y/N) felt like she was floating off of her bed as the sleepy euphoria ran through, making everything it touched feel better than brand new.

"Phew!" Wrench sighed exasperatedly. 

(Y/N) laughed nervously. What now? What did any of this mean? Anything?

"Oh, yeah, hey, before I forget," He started up. "Do you wanna come see Shrunken Head with me this Friday? They're playing down on the beach." Wrenched chirped.

(Y/N)'s heart was speared with excitement at the thought of seeing him again.

"I would love to!"

"Great. Good thing you said that because I already bought us tickets."


	2. *Hacker Voice* I'm In

It was a curiously-cool summer night in San Fransico, but the closeness of the crowds provided more than enough heat than was pleasant. The sky was aflame with stars. A long, wistful sigh of wind rushed over the moon-whisked waves as they clashed against the rocks just less than ten feet away. Some people were rushing past the flock, shedding shoes and garments as they went, scavenging among marooned seaweed searching for elusive ghost crabs, scuttling sandfleas, and stationary sand dollars with flashlights. 

(Y/N) and Wrench descended the worn steps from the bustling boardwalk towards the pop-up stage by the sea bantering about nerd stuff. The people above stumbled along with comically large neon plastic cups with every longer silly straws, drunkenly shuffling into souvenir shops and into games of ringtoss, competing for dollar store stuffed animals.

The ridiculous straw was perfect for Wrench, who could easily pop it beneath his mask without showing an inch of face. It gave him a comforting buzz and a pinch of coolness without having to breach his comfort. He was entering his jump-up-and-down-can't-control-himself-hyper state, which was rubbing off on (Y/N).

"You're such a weirdo!" She exclaimed before taking a quick swig, the ice rattling around inside her cup. 

"Just because I think the little table that comes on top of a pizza should be used for bugs? No, you are the weirdo! Do you just expect them to eat off the floor?"

"Yes, I do! Because that's where they belong! Also, you don't even like animals. What makes bugs okay in your book?" 

Ignoring her question's validity, Wrench slurred on: "You are a cold, cold mistress (Y/N). So, do you also believe we should have never entered the Stone Age because we also deserved to eat off the ground?!"

Wrench's Converse dug into the sand, sifting over his laces as he came to an abrupt halt. 

"I will be the reason insects enter the Stone Age. I will be their God!" He shouted, determined slashes cutting through the dark as he threw his fist to the heavens.

(Y/N) gaped at him and a few other patrons who were too sober to understand Wrench's enthusiasm turned around and gawked. 

"What?" Curious question marks popped up on the visor. "I want to see a beetle wield a tiny ax, and if you think I'm gonna let you get in the way of that, you are sorely mistaken, my friend."

(Y/N) shook her head exasperatedly and handed her tickets to the usher, followed by Wrench, then they were waved off to the roped-off section.

Packed in like sardines, (Y/N)'s body was so close to Wrench's. She felt split down the middle like a clam on ice, raw, half-eaten. She couldn't stop replaying the words she and Wrench had shared just a few days before, the pictures, the sounds. Her face tingled with warmth, and she glanced around, trying to concentrate on anything but Wrench's vest scratching against her bare arm.

She saw groupies, demon dolls in fishnets, dark elven priestesses in bustiers, biker chicks with cherry pie lips. (Y/N) wondered if Wrench was secretly staring someone down behind his indiscernible Xs. But Wrench was wholly beguiled by (Y/N), watching her out of the corner of his eye without turning his head.

As the crowd continued to inflate, the volume rose, and sparks of electricity leaped from person to person. The moon itself was circling inside (Y/N), along with the rhythm of the pre-show. She was thirsty for intoxication, ecstasy, escape. It had been so long since she had done something really exciting, except for sexting with Wrench that one time, now they were both ignoring the elephant on the beach. Was Wrench ashamed? Did he regret it?

"-Speaking of pizza! You game to get some after the show?" Wrench turned to a distracted, swimmy (Y/N) and flashed double carets, they were nearly the only thing visible in the darkness, save for the moon and stage lights glinting off his army of rivets. Had he been talking that entire time?

"Yeah, man!" She managed through a tight throat.

Wrench was talkative by nature, but it grew to an extreme when he was nervous. He noticed the pyrotechnic devices on the base of the stage and rubbed his hands together zealously. 

"Not to sound like an arsonist but, even though I'm totally an arsonist," he whispered, "But fire is so cathartic—the total annihilation of recognizable shape, the self-destructive symbolism of the flame consuming everything in its path until it devours itself. Pure poetry. Also, seeing things completely wrecked gives me a wicked half-chub."

He threw (Y/N) a wink before his eyes became tired '9's. 

"I burnt my fingerprints off on the stove, but that had less to do with my fascination with burning, and more to do with keeping old Uncle Sam from sticking his nose in my-"

"-Oh, my gosh! There he is!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

The lead singer emerged with all the expected fanfare, shrieking, clapping, yelping, and chanting. There was a weird, contagious, almost-evangelical zeal. It felt like a religious awakening. The electric guitar rang out shrilly, and there was no accounting for the way it shook (Y/N). The bassist planted a boot on top of the amp and seemed to thrum on her very nerves. She could feel it thumping inside of her bone marrow. Tendrils of heat curled through her blood as she threw up her 'devil horns' with elation. 

"Hell yeah!" Wrench howled and followed suit, pumping his arm in time with the music. As the pack began jumping and swaying on all sides, (Y/N) caught a glance at Wrench. He cut an imposing figure in the scarlet light, tall and dangerous. His spikes looked like sharpened garnets, he looked like a bad guy from a comic book, and it was hot.

(Y/N) could feel the rush of unsettled exhalations as the bass and electric guitar roared. The excitement was making her feel warm in places that hadn't been warm in years and stirring up the heat in a place Wrench had just days prior.

Everyone was squished together, nearly grinding on each other as they got into the groove. (Y/N) tested the waters by letting her skin rub up against Wrench's. At first, he didn't seem to notice, but as (Y/N) began to dance, to sway with her mischievous smile, his attention was pulled away from the stage.

Wrench leaned into (Y/N), looking down at her with Xs, seeming to be waiting for an explanation. 

"Wrench, can we...can we run to the bathroom?"

"You gotta take a leak already? We just got here!"

"No, dummy! I..."

"Oh...oh!

Wrench had the sensation of floating, the red tide of fever beginning. Beneath the mask, Wrench's teeth were pulling at his lip, as his nerves began to prick him like burs. Her soft, barely-heard proposition rose the indecent question of what it might be like with her, how it would feel to devour all that petal softness and vanilla sweetness.

Her mouth was so inviting, so swollen, as if for kissing.

That's it. Screw the concert. Well, Wrench knew he wouldn't be gone for long, so maybe not 'screw the concert,' but the concert could wait.

Inside the gritty, low-lights of the messy concert bathroom, Wrench crowded (Y/N) into the corner and rubbed himself against her, all his hot, aching, drink-blurred body. She was so wet, slippery, and hot and made the best little puffing moan when he found the bead of her clit above the moist fleshy folds and circled his fingers against it firmly. (Y/N) moaned unabashedly as Wrench managed to ease a finger inside her fluttering hole and snapped it upward.

"Wrench...oh, my god..."

"What is it? You wanna another one? That can be arranged!"

Wrench pulled his index finger halfway out of (Y/N) before lining up another digit to join it in the squeezing channel. Her lips parted as if she were going to beg or protest, but she was silenced by the sensation of fullness.

"(Y/N)." Wrench burbled. "(Y/N), you're killing me here. I promise I'll be easy with you; just let me stick it in now." Begging suited him.

(Y/N) gulped, feeling emboldened by his request. She faced and leaned into the wall, wiggling her hips at Wrench.

Wrench forgot to swallow a whine and felt his cheeks go hot again. Her eyes closed, focusing on her breathing, (Y/N) heard the telltale drag of a zipper, jumping as the pulsing hotness of a cock 'papped' against her backside. Wrench grabbed his cock and milked a bead of precum out of himself before encasing himself between (Y/N) enticing cheeks. He rocked forwards, gathering her wetness on the smoothness of his shaft. Back and forth and back forth. (Y/N) pushed her ass out to meet Wrench's movements, feeling drunk with power.

"Want me to wreck this little snatch?"

"Wrench, please don't ever say that again."

Wrench chuckled, making (Y/N)'s shuddering heart flop.

After a moment, trying to stifle a giggling fit over "snatch," Wrench teased (Y/N)'s hole with the fat head of his cock. The teasing didn't last for too long, because Wrench had an insatiable, one-track mind. He rocked deep and worked to get his full cock buried. (Y/N) squeaked, fingernails digging into the unforgiving concrete wall.

At the first thrust, Wrench felt his balls tighten, and a bolt shoot up through base to tip.

Fuck, he was going to cum early.

Wrench angrily gnawed his lip and attempted to think of anything that wasn't wet, hot, or tight.

"Fuck," Wrench managed. He grasped (Y/N)'s hips and began pounding her into the wall. Suprised, (Y/N) yelped, her cheek dragging against the scratchy grit.

Wrench's lean hips were surprisingly powerful, like a horse's, as he rutted up into her like it was his job. Wrench drove into (Y/N), snapping cries from her throat as he kept up the unforgiving pace. 

(Y/N) began frantically rubbing her pussy in hopes of catching up with the masked man, but it wasn't quite enough.

Gasping and heaving, Wrench let the unignorable, wet heat in his stomach bubble over. (Y/N)'s orgasm followed as she felt the jets of cum hit hotly against her cervix. It was powerful and sluggish like fireworks in slow motion bursts. The heartbeat in her cunt milked him for all he had.

When the ringing in their ears died down, they could hear the guitar still growling out. They had probably only gotten through two songs.

"We just did that, didn't we?"

"We sure did."

"So, how about that pizza?"

Two hearts popped up on Wrench's visor.

"My gal!"


End file.
